When we leave the comforts of home to experience the great outdoors, we leave the important benefits of home fixtures and appliances. Among the most needed of the home devices are those that maintain water at high and low temperatures and those that contain the desired water for its various uses. This may involve a water heater, a refrigerator, a sink and a tub. To bring along existing portable substitutes for such devices is impractical since together they would constitute too large a load for most family cars.